


Conversations Between Goats and Brothers

by M14Mouse



Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Coming Out, Community: queer_fest, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luan has to tell his brother something very important.  Getting the words out…not so much.<br/>Prompt:  There are many things he and his brother need to clear the air about, but Luan isn’t sure how to come out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations Between Goats and Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
> This fic was written for Rivulet027! I hope that you enjoyed it!   
> Love bingo prompt: Excitement

“I am gay. Okay, that isn’t entirely true. I’m more swing either way. So, bi-sexual? God, I can’t believe that I am telling this to a goat but whatever. You see, I love people in general. I am not entirely picky on the matter. Wait…that came totally wrong. I don’t sleep around. Hell, I barely sleep. Okay, that is worse because I know how much you love my job. Insert your think you’re funny comment with a hint of sarcasm here, bro,” Luan said with a pause. Then he stared at his bro’s goat, Goat. And goat being a goat was just looked at him before he went back to eating the grass. 

Stupid Goat. 

Dude, he still thought that was a terrible name for a goat. His bro could have named him something better…like Bob. He liked Bob. Bob was a very simple name. 

“You know that you are supposed to be helping. You probably know my bro better than anyone expected Lil. I am not talking to her about it. She is awesome and all but she would totally spill the beans before I even get a chance to talk to my bro. I know my bro, Goat. He would totally flip out then he would be pissed off at me. Then he won’t speak to me for another four years. He will hold a grudge like that. He is kind like a boiled peanut. All hard but once you open him up…he is like a mushy and soft. Bro would totally kill me if he heard that,” He said with a sigh. 

This was a terrible idea. Maybe, he should have planned their meeting somewhere else. Not in the middle of nowhere. Okay, bro’s house isn’t in the middle of nowhere but it was close. Maybe, he should have done it at RJ’s place. He was sure that RJ wouldn’t mind and could keep everyone out. No….bad idea. Someone could totally walk in at the wrong moment. He can imagine that RJ would be cool but if Lily or Case walking in. If Camile or Jarrod walked in…no…no…no….Oh, god, he didn’t want to think about it. 

This is totally Nat’s fault. She talked him into talking to his bro. She didn’t even need to say anything either. She just gave him the LOOK. She was a big meanie and she won’t get anymore pasties from him. 

Nope. No more pasties for her…well, at least until her birthday. Because…dude, birthdays are important. 

“Of course, bro wouldn’t hold a grudge against you. You are Goat. You are like his sidekick or something.”

Goat lifted his head and blinked at him. See? Totally not helping. 

He nearly jumped when he heard his brother’s voice behind him. 

“He is more like a minion but if you are insisting, the term sidekick would do,” His bro said. 

“HOLY CRAP, bro! You need a bell,” He said as he turned around to stare at his bro. He walked over and took a seat next to him. Of course, Goat being Goat….ran over and demanded his bro’s attention. Bro grinned as he scratched Goat’s head. Goat sighed and took a seat next to his bro. Bro started stroking Goat’s little head. He could totally image Lily saying that was adorable. He totally should tease bro about it but he didn’t want to piss him off. 

“What are on earth for? It would ruin my fun. Beside, I thought your work required you to be quiet.” 

He snorted. 

“No, I suck at that. I’m totally not quiet. No one takes me anywhere when I was required to be quiet. I don’t mean to make noise. It just kind of happens. Nat promised to punch me if I stepped on her toes again. I know that she is lying because I’m adorable and she loves me.” 

His brother chuckled softly. 

“It seemed so. You are still around.”

“Haha…you aren’t funny. Beside, you would miss me.” 

“Maybe….” His bro said with a small grin. 

He laughed a little. 

“So, why did you ask me here?” His bro said 

“Couldn’t I just stop by and see my bro?” He said as he leaned against the tree. 

“Normally, I would say yes. But when your coworkers inform me that I need to make time out of my schedule to see you, I tend to wonder one of two things.” 

Dear, god…he didn’t want to know but he kind of should ask. It was because dude, bro has an interesting and sometimes, hilarious thoughts about his friends. His hand ran through his hair. But they are so dead when he got back. Wait…no…no cookies from them! 

“Huh…what did you wonder?” 

“First thing I wondered if your co-workers were staging some sort of kitchen intervention. Did you blow up someone’s kitchen again?” His bro said with a curious expression on his face. 

“NO! I haven’t been in the kitchen. Well…not lately.”

His bro’s eye brow rose slightly. 

“Your coworkers have told me otherwise.” 

“Dude…wait…I just burned the popcorn.” 

“And…from what I heard the microwave and part of the cabinet as well.” 

“BRO…how did you know that?!” 

“Ms. Hill added me to the email loop.” 

Okay, his friends sucked so badly. They aren’t getting any more pizzas from him. 

“Is it mom or dad well? I talked to them earlier this month but...”

“NO! NO! Mom and dad are fine. Uhh…no, I want to talk to you about something else,” He said nervously. 

How in the world was he going to get the words out? He always did proud of himself about saying the right words at the right time. His bro wasn’t helping either. He was just staring at him…like…like…he was waiting. God damn, he wished that he say something instead of giving him that look. He hated that look. It is so damn frustrating. 

“Are you going to say something?” He asked. 

“Only if you say something first. Because you are the one who wanted to tell me something.” 

Okay, you can do this. 

He took a deep breathe. 

“Iambisexual. Don’thatemeornottalk to me. Moreofall,pleasedon’teatme.” 

His bro gave him a look. 

“Repeat that…this time with oxygen.” 

He took a deep breathe. 

“I am bi-sexual and please don’t eat me. Most of all, don’t hate me,” He said as he glanced over at his bro. 

Bro had this look on his face. He didn’t look like that he was confused. It was more like his thinking face. 

“Bro?” 

“First off, I am not going to eat you. You probably taste awful.” 

“HEY!” 

“Second….what?” 

“I am bi?” 

A frown formed on his bro’s face. He felt a wave of panic rushed through him. He felt his skin become too tight and his throat was dry. God, he was going to throw up. 

“When?” His bro said. 

“When what?” He said.

“When did you know…? Was it your place of employment?” His brother said with distaste. 

“My place of employment as you put it…has nothing to do with it. No, it happened before then.” 

“When? Because before I left, you were dating some hippy girl, Jewel…Julie. So, what changed?” Theo said. 

He may have his moments. He could hear the hurt in his brother’s voice. They may have been different but they were close. A lot of things changed when his bro left. His bro became some bad assed ninja and a power ranger. Oh, he forgot about the whole magical animal fairies. Totally, not going to tell bro that he thought his animal spirit looked liked something out of a fairy tale. He finished high school and joined the wonderful world of travel. Oh, he got employed too. Mom was proud. 

“Gem and she wasn’t a hippy.” 

Bro snorted. 

“When…? I don’t know really. Maybe, it was during high school. Maybe, it was during my travels. Heck, you could be right and say that it was my job. I just started to notice things about boys that I liked about girls. Hey, that guy on the soccer team was fun to hang out with and maybe, I am attracted to him. There was a girl in India….man, she had the most glorious eyes and she could cook! Although, it was kind of creepy that her parents kept trying to pawn her off on me. Oh, there was a guy in Rome, damn….Oh, there was this dancer in Vegas. She had legs up to here and…” He said as he rambled on. 

His bro’s voiced broke his rambling. 

“Brother?” 

“Yes?” he said with a pause. 

“As much as I love you, that is way too much information that ever wanted to know about your love…much less your dating life.” 

“Sorry?” 

His bro snorted and Goat gave him a look. Why does always he feel the goat was judging him? 

“So, you don’t hate me?” 

“Of course, not. Why would I hate you over something like this? Honestly, I have no such quarrels such matters. I know and trained quite a few individuals that were bi-sexual and gay. They were fine.”

“I never knew that.”

“It was because you never asked. We have people from different backgrounds, races, ethnics, and gender. Why on earth would we reject anyone? Some animals prefer the company of males with the exception of mating season. Oh, there were those penguins too. Lily wanted to adopt one. We don’t allow her to watch the Discovery channel anymore. It took me and Casey a solid hour to do so. Now, if you suddenly had a small child following you around and calling you dad, there will be words. I do not want to be an uncle yet. No, I wanted to understand. I wanted to know when. I simply wanted to know that is all,” His bro said softly.

He wanted to burst out laughing and hugged his bro at the same time. But his bro wasn’t the touch feely type. Screw that, he leaned over and hugged his bro. 

“You are totally awesome.”

“And wouldn’t I be?” His bro said with a grin as he hugged him back. Goat blahed at him for getting in the way of his scratching. Stupid goat. They were having a moment. 

“I don’t know…you have your moments.” 

“You are the one who should talk. And have you told mom and dad yet?” 

He shook his head no. Dear god, he didn’t want to think about that. He didn’t want to approach them until he finished talking to bro. Now, the thought of telling them broke him into a cold sweat. He wasn’t about mom as so much as dad. 

“Mom might be cool about it. Dad is kind of old school. You know that. We just never talked about it at home. It just never came up” 

“I know. That is why I am going with you. We need to show a united front. So, mom and dad will take you seriously. I will even invite some of your co-workers along. I will even bring Lil along. I have to introduce her to our parents anyway,” He said with a nod. 

Dear god, never…no…and just…never. Nat would give his parents a heart attack. Bro was trying to distract their parents with Lil. He felt a little lighter like…he was free. It was like a flashback of their childhood when they would watch each other backs. It was them against the world. Even after years of separation, his bro still had his back. His heart was about to burst out of his chest. Screw this. He tackled his brother to the ground. 

“You are the awesomenest little brother in the country…no the world…no the universe…no the galaxy!!” He said as he hugged his brother tightly. 

“Lu, get off of me! Universe is larger than a galaxy and awesomenest isn’t a word!”

“It is now! I just declared it so!”

“LU!” 

He laughed. His bro was totally awesome. His friends were totally right about his bro’s reaction. He should have done it a lot sooner. 

They are totally getting pizza when he got back.


End file.
